Anime Confessions
by YouKaiFaNTaSy
Summary: Anime people have secrets. Others suspect. In order to find out, they send them to.. Anime Confessions... with someone unexpected as host...
1. glaring

FANFICS ARE STRESSFUL! But fun!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Yumiko: WELCOME ALL TO ANIME CONFESSIONS! STARRING 'ME'! And Hiei. anyways, today we're going to find out confessions from several anime charaters. so. LETS BRING OUT YUSUKE URAMESHI FIRST!!!  
  
Yusuke: *walks onto set waving*  
  
Yumiko: So, Yusuke, got any confessions, any confessions at all?  
  
Yusuke: No, WHO REQUESTED ME TO THIS DUMB SHOW ANYWAYS?!  
  
Keiko: *storms onto the set and slaps Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: @.@  
  
Yumiko: Anyways, are you sure you don't have anything to say?  
  
Yusuke: Nah! What is there to confess anyways?  
  
Yumiko: Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *glaring at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: O.O'  
  
Hiei: *glaaaaare*  
  
Yusuke: O.O"  
  
Hiei: o.O *glare*  
  
Yusuke: OK! I CONFESS! I LIKE... WAIT NO LOVE KEIKO!!!  
  
Yumiko: There you have it folks.  
  
Yusuke: *running around the set with joy that he finally confessed*  
  
Yumiko: O. K. you can sit now.  
  
Yusuke: WHEEEEE!!!  
  
Hiei: T.T  
  
Yumiko: well, while Yusuke's running around, lets bring out Kraz. Krazu. Krazyuma.  
  
Kuwabara: ITS KAZUMA!!!  
  
Hiei: *whistles*  
  
Yumiko: Hiei. *glare*  
  
Hiei: eh.  
  
Yumiko: *glaaaaaaaaare*  
  
Hiei: eh. *sweatdrop*  
  
Yumiko: o.O *glare*  
  
Hiei: I DID IT!!! I CHANGED KAZUMA TO KRAZYUMA!!!  
  
Yumiko: O.O I'm not used to Hiei screaming. like that.  
  
Hiei: Alright. Krazyuma, hurry up and confess that you think I'm the greatest warrior of all.  
  
Kuwabara: Um. I don't lie, but I still don't want to confess anything, so I'm not.  
  
Yumiko: *glare*  
  
Hiei: *glare*  
  
Yumiko and Hiei: *team up on glaring*  
  
Kuwabara: o.o' O.O'  
  
Yumiko: well?  
  
Kuwabara: I, uh,  
  
Hiei: Chicken. not even a bit brave enough to confess that you think I'm a lot cooler than you.  
  
Kuwabara: I, uh, think, uh, I want to be a shrimp like Hiei.  
  
Yumiko: O.O *looks back and forth at Hiei and Kuwabara*  
  
Hiei: Yeah, you know I'm cool.  
  
Yumiko: Hiei, did my glaring just get to your head? I don't remember you acting like this.  
  
Hiei: I'M NOT HIEI!!! *takes off mask* I'M THE-HIEI-IMPOSTER!!!  
  
Real Hiei: *runs out with katana* DIE YOU FOOL!!! *slaughters the-Hiei- imposter*  
  
Kuwabara: eh.  
  
Hiei: *glare*  
  
Kuwabara: *runs for his life*  
  
Hiei: Bring out Kurama, he was first guest on the list.  
  
Yumiko: But Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I was the one to bring him on the set.. BRING HIM OUT!!!  
  
Yumiko: *gulp* but. does he really have to? Confess LIVE ON TV?!  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Yumiko: NEVER!!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Hiei: *drags Kurama out* never?  
  
Yumiko: *gulp* KURAMA!!! DON'T LOOK AT HIS GLARE!!!  
  
Hiei: too late. o.O *glare*  
  
Kurama: O.O'  
  
Hiei: *glaaaaaare* say "picklebutt"  
  
Kurama: picklebutt.  
  
Hiei: what do you have to confess?  
  
Kurama: I.  
  
Yumiko: NOOOOO!!! *screaming over Kurama*  
  
Hiei: BAKA KOIBITO YOUKAI!!!  
  
Yumiko: U ALREADY KNOW U CAN READ HIS MIND! Y R U MAKING HIM SAY IT ON TV?!  
  
Kurama: *shakes head* YEAH! Y!?  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Yumiko: o.O y?  
  
Hiei: I wanted the world to know Kurama stole your 2nd, 5th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 17th, 23rd, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th.  
  
Yumiko: DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP TRACK?!  
  
Hiei: Yes, I keep track.  
  
Kurama: well great! Now the world knows Yumiko and I are having an affair.  
  
Hiei: you're still a thief, stealing my koibito like that.  
  
Kurama: *choke* what?!  
  
Yumiko: SINCE WHEN WAS I ONLY YOURS?!  
  
Jin: *comes on set* Change the channel to Jerry Springer if you want to see what happens.  
  
Yumiko: HEY!!!  
  
Channel change.  
  
Audience: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!  
  
Jerry: Today we have Kurama and Hiei fighting over this young girl named Yumiko. so Hiei, what do you think of it?  
  
Hiei: grrr. *growling at Jerry for getting anywhere near him* I was promised sweet snow if I come here, where is it?  
  
Jerry: Sweet snow? Anyways, Kurama, what's your opinion?  
  
Kurama: Don't ask. Hiei's stalking Yumiko and me. what do you think?  
  
Jerry: Okay. So Yumiko, who did you choose to be with?  
  
Yumiko: SHUT THE *beep* UP!!! *drags Hiei and Kurama off set* JIN!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Hiei: hn. *standing behind the set*  
  
Yumiko: ALRIGHT JIN!!! CONFESS!!! TELL US EVERYTHING!!!  
  
Kurama: *glare*  
  
Yumiko: *glare*  
  
Jin: *glares back*  
  
Yumiko: its not working.  
  
Kurama: I know that.  
  
Yumiko: ITS HOPELESS! WE NEED THE POWER OF HIEI'S GLARE!  
  
Kurama: HEY! HIEI!!! WE NEED YOUR GLARE!!!  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Yumiko: I GOT SWEET SNOW!!!  
  
Hiei: *walks out* no you don't.  
  
Kurama: are you still mad?  
  
Hiei: what do you think?  
  
Yumiko: about me or not getting sweet snow?  
  
Hiei: both.  
  
Yumiko: *starts crying* WAHHH!!! HIEI HATES ME!!!! WAHHH!!!  
  
Hiei: O.O  
  
Kurama: *comforts Yumiko* LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE HER DO!  
  
Hiei: I. I. I didn't mean to!!!  
  
Kurama: suuuure.  
  
Hiei: *takes out the hidden sweet snow he stole* HERE!  
  
Yumiko: OoO! *takes and chomps away*  
  
Kurama: O.O eh.  
  
Hiei: AHH!!! DON'T EAT IT ALL!!!  
  
Jin: *tries to sneak off*  
  
Hiei: I WANT MY SWEET SNOW NOW JIN!!!  
  
Jin: well, I got to fly! *floats into the air*  
  
Hiei: *takes hold of Jin* oh no you don't.  
  
Jin: aye.  
  
Hiei: *glaaaare*  
  
Jin: *gulp*  
  
Hiei: *glaaare* Might as well tell them now, I already read your mind.  
  
Jin: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yumiko: *glaaare*  
  
Jin: *kisses Yumiko and flies off*  
  
Yumiko: eh.  
  
Hiei: Sweet Snow.  
  
Yumiko: uh. AHHH!!! *runs off set*  
  
Kurama: c'mon Hiei.  
  
Hiei: where are we going?  
  
Kurama: To get sweet snow.  
  
Hiei: O.O *quickly urges Kurama to walks faster*  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Whew, *stands up from audience* at least no one remembered I was a guest.  
  
A fangirl (1): HEY!!! ITS SHISHIWAKAMARU!!!  
  
Another fangirl (2): *jumps Shishiwakamaru with scissors and snips part of his hair*  
  
Shishi: HEY!! *runs and takes cover*  
  
(2): $3.00 FOR ONE STRAND!!!  
  
(3): I'LL TAKE ONE!!!  
  
Fangirls: 'I want one!' 'Don't FORGET ABOUT ME!' 'HEY!' 'I hope they don't run out.'  
  
Shishi: *locks himself in a closet* . I hope I don't die. I hope I stay pretty. I hope I don't go bald. I hope I stay pretty.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ANOTHER FANFIC!!! 


	2. The circle

Chapter Two! You are now entering Anime Confessions Chapter Two  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Last time... Shishiwakamaru was stuck in the closet. How he managed to get out? Who knows? It's a day later and we're back to Anime Confessions!  
  
Yumiko: WHERE'S HIEI?! SHOW'S ABOUT TO START!  
  
Kurama: He's stuck...  
  
Yumiko: STUCK?! WHERE?!  
  
Kurama: All you can eat Ice Cream...  
  
Yumiko: HE GOT FAT?!  
  
Kurama: No... he uh, he won't leave. He's too busy eating.  
  
Yumiko: HE'LL GET FAT AND NOT BE ABLE TO HOST THE SHOW!  
  
Kurama: With all the running from table to table, I don't think so.  
  
Yumiko: Well, we still need to do something...  
  
Kurama: Uh... Yumiko, we're on Air...  
  
Yumiko: AHHH!!!  
  
Yukina: *walks out onto set* Um, hi.  
  
Yumiko: Come! Come! Have a seat!  
  
Yukina: *sits*  
  
Chuu: *walks onto set* it was my turn!  
  
Yumiko: Kurama, who's turn was it?  
  
Kurama: I have down Chuu.  
  
Yumiko: Uh...  
  
Jin: Hey, seeing that Hiei was gone I took the liberty of writing a guest list too.  
  
Yumiko: I guess... *looks at audience nervously* ITS DOUBLE GUEST DAY!!!  
  
Kurama: *nervous smile*  
  
Jin: *nervous smile*  
  
Yumiko: Anything you two want to say? Confess...  
  
Yukina: No...  
  
Chuu: Not right now Sheila...  
  
Yumiko: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
Yukina: *tears appear in eyes* Please stop the violence!  
  
Yumiko: Whatever... *glare*  
  
Yukina: *stare*  
  
Chuu: *stare*  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Kurama: Uhm... other guest are suppose to be coming...  
  
Keiko: STUPID YUSUKE! MAKING "ME" COME ON THE SET!  
  
Botan: Am I that much of a bother that Koenma had to send me to this show to get me out of the way?  
  
Yumiko: Uh oh...  
  
Kurama: Need help?  
  
Yumiko: Without Hiei's glaring, the show's powerless...  
  
Kurama: Uh, your glaring make them scared though...  
  
Yumiko: Cause I can only give the glare of "Shut up or I'll kill you" and not the glare of "Tell me what's on your mind or I'll read your mind and spread the word. And also kill you"  
  
Kurama: eh?  
  
Yumiko: Never mind... help?  
  
Kurama: I don't know what you're going to do with so many people!  
  
Jin: *shouting across the room to a guy* YOU CRASHED IN A ROOM WHERE IT'S POSSIBLE TO FIT HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE!  
  
Yumiko: THAT'S IT!  
  
Kurama: What's it?  
  
Jin: What's she talking about?  
  
Yumiko: *starts moving people around and telling them to sit* BRING OUT THE REST OF THE GUESTS!  
  
5 more minutes later...  
  
Kurama: A "Feeling" circle? -.-?  
  
Yumiko: Fine! You host the show!  
  
Kurama: No, that's okay. But do I really have to be part of the circle?  
  
Yumiko: Yes... now, we'll go to the right on me and begin there! Introduce yourself and tell us... what you want to tell us...  
  
Yukina: I'm Yukina.. of the koorime. I'm looking for my brother... and I can't seem to find him. I sometimes get hints that I might be near him, but I just can't find him.  
  
Yumiko: *silence*  
  
Yukina: Something wrong? You seemed stunned...  
  
Yumiko: Oh no, no, no, nothing wrong!  
  
Yukina: Okay... Um, so I basically came on this set finding my brother...  
  
Yumiko: Well, you aren't anywhere close!  
  
Yukina: Are you sure? What if he's watching this TV Show right now...  
  
Yumiko: Yeah, right. I don't think so. He's probably stuck eating sweet snow...  
  
Yukina: You know my brother?!  
  
Yumiko: Err... I was just saying...  
  
Yukina: So you don't...  
  
Rinku: Can we hurry?  
  
Yumiko: Ok... then you go...  
  
Rinku: This is stupid...  
  
Yumiko: Yeah, I think so too...  
  
Rinku: Well, then why don't you cancel?  
  
Yumiko: Listen... I'm trying to save Hiei's show. It's only for one day...  
  
Rinku: I picked the perfect day to follow Chuu onto the set...  
  
Yumiko: Great... state your name, and reason for being here...  
  
Rinku: I'm Rinku and I followed Chuu here...  
  
Chuu: Well isn't that what I've wanted to hear. One to my team mates, loyal to their leader...  
  
Audience: AWWWWW...  
  
Yumiko: AHHHH!!! NOOO THAT DISGUSTING "AWWW" SOUND!!! WHY?!?!  
  
Kurama: *nervous laugh*  
  
Jin: I think she needs to sit and discuss her feelings...  
  
Yumiko: *sits* NO MORE "AW"  
  
Keiko: I WANT TO GO NEXT!  
  
Yumiko: Okay, name and reason for being here...  
  
Keiko: Hi, I'm Keiko Ukimura... and my reason for being here is...  
  
Audience pay very close attention...  
  
Keiko: YUSUKE YOU JERK! GET OUT HERE NOW! THE ONLY REASON I HAVE TO MAKE THIS STUPID SPEECH IS BECAUSE OF YOU...  
  
Yusuke: *walks slowly out onto set* hello...  
  
Keiko: *slap, slap, slap, slap, slap*  
  
Yusuke: @.@ itai...  
  
Yumiko: Look like someone needs to discuss their feelings...  
  
Keiko: NO! I'M JUST LETTING ALL MY ANGER OUT! *slapping*  
  
Yumiko: Botan.. why don't you go next...  
  
Botan: Well, I, uh, I'm Botan and I'm because I was bothering Koenma and he wanted me out of the way?  
  
Yumiko: I see, now why were you bothering Koenma?  
  
Botan: I, uh, well, he wasn't doing his paperwork.  
  
Yumiko: Uh huh, so what does King Enma have to say about it?  
  
Botan: Well, he's very busy and... um... OH YEAH! KOENMA'S GONNA GET SPANKED WHEN KING ENMA FINDS OUT!  
  
~!~!~ Spirit World ~!~!~  
  
Koenma: Oh no...  
  
King Enma: KOENMA!!!  
  
Koenma: *hides under his desk*  
  
King Enma: *pulls Koenma out* 1000 spanking for you!  
  
Koenma: It used to be 100...  
  
King Enma: 100 for not doing your work. 100 for sending Botan on such a busy day...  
  
Koenma: But it's always a busy day...  
  
King Enma: 100 for talking while I'm talking, 100 for putting a delay in the paper work, 100 for locking George in the closet, 100 for locking other ogres in the bathroom, 100 for eating my rice cakes, 100 for whacking ogres, 100 for whacking ogres just to watch TV, 100 for hiding under the desk, and 100 for getting me mad!  
  
Koenma: That's 1100...  
  
King Enma: Why thank you for keeping track...  
  
Koenma: UH OH...  
  
~!~!~Back on the set~!~!~  
  
Yumiko: Well, we're down to our last guest.. Our last guest?  
  
Kurama: Um, Yumiko, he's no where to be found...  
  
Yumiko: Who is it though?  
  
Kurama: Neither one of us knows...  
  
Yumiko: Uh... well I guess that's all... fo...  
  
Hiei: *appears on set* Hn.  
  
Yumiko: HIEI YOU'RE LATE!  
  
Hiei: so? *wipes ice cream off mouth* they ran out...  
  
Yumiko: How about you be our last guest?  
  
Hiei: *death glare*  
  
Yumiko: Maybe not... *looks at audience* STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF... ANIME CONFESSIONS!!! *walks of set with Hiei, Jin, and Kurama*  
  
A third of the audience is sleeping, and third is crying about Yukina's sad story as well as Rinku's loyal story... and the other third left...  
  
Shishiwakamaru: *opens closet hoping everyone left* They're too busy, so I think I'll just sneak across them... *sneaks across set*  
  
One of the audience: *wakes up* *looks on set* Oh, it's just Shishiwakamaru...  
  
A fangirl (1): *stops crying* Shishiwakamaru?! AFTER HIM!!!  
  
Fan girl troops start chasing after Shishiwakamaru with chains and ropes and razors...  
  
Shishiwakamaru: O.O" oh my... *runs*  
  
An army of fan girls attack Shishiwakamaru...  
  
Well, find out what happens to Shishiwakamaru next time!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Nothing like another chapter to add to add to a fanfiction. R&R! 


	3. 1 guest, lots of action

Chapter 3  
  


* * *

  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!   
  


* * *

  
Yumiko: HIEI!!! *jumps on Hiei* *starts kissing him over and over again*  
  
Hiei: -.- We're on air...  
  
Yumiko: Oh, oops... haha...  
  
Hiei: I don't want to host...  
  
Yumiko: Aw... our next guest is Kuwabara... again...  
  
Hiei: AGAIN?! WHY?!  
  
Yumiko: How should I know! He was first to call yesterday...  
  
Kuwabara: *walks on set* I, KAZUMA KUWABARA, AM ONCE AGAIN ON THE SET!  
  
Yumiko: -.- should have known...  
  
Kuwabara: Okay, about that "Feelings" circle...  
  
Yumiko: WE'RE NOT DOING THAT CIRCLE AGAIN  
  


* * *

  
Kuwabara: Why not?  
  
Kurama: It gave her nightmares...  
  
Yumiko: The horror! Fuffly, pink bunnies taking over the world  
  


* * *

  
Jin: Now, now, do we need to sit in a circle and discuss our feelings?  
  
Yumiko: NOOOO  
  
Hiei: Don't worry, Makai will take over once again...  
  
Yumiko: YAY  
  


* * *

  
Kuwabara: Alright, then I'm off set... *starts walking away*  
  
Yumiko: WAIT! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SPEND 5 MINUTES OF THIS SHOW DOING NOTHING- NESS!  
  
Kuwabara: What do you want me to do about it?  
  
Yumiko: WE BOOKED THIS SLOT FOR YOU AND YOU'RE GOING TO SIT HERE AND BE GLARED AT! Hiei... please?  
  
Hiei: *glare*  
  
Kuwabara: *nervous smile* the shrimp looks like he's going to bite my head off...  
  
Hiei: *glaaaaare*  
  
Kuwabara: "O.O"  
  
Hiei: *glaaaaaaaaaare*  
  
Kuwabara: mommy...  
  
Hiei: Boo...  
  
Kuwabara: AHHH!!! *jumps on Jin* HOLD ME MOMMY!  
  
Jin: *drops Kuwabara* I'm not your "mommy"  
  
Shizuru: YOU IDIOT BROTHER!!! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO GET SCARED THAT EASILY  
  


* * *

  
@$#$&^%&  
  


* * *

  
Kuwabara: @.@  
  
Shizuru: Shows you... *walks off set*  
  
Hiei: *glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare*  
  
Kuwabara: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!!! *rips his shirt off from all the tension* YUKINA! YUKINA! MY LOVE! YES, THAT'S RIGHT! I LOVE YOU OH SO MUCH!!! (thanks Sareph)  
  
Hiei: Why you...  
  
#@$@^&%$^@$#!*$^$@%$#%^#%$#&%$^#$%$%@$!#@# that's not all ... ^$#%#$&$#^$#&%$&%$#^#&$%&^^ it goes on for a while...  
  
Kuwabara: *looking very hideous*  
  
Hiei: *continues glaring at Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: An I alfo lyf otan oo (and I also like Botan too)  
  
Hiei: IDIOT TWO-TIMER!  
  
^$#%@$!%$^&$#^%^*^%^#^^*^$#@%$#$@#^%^*&)*&*&!%$&^%(^&%*^%$^&$%^$#@%$#@% ... it goes on for a while again...  
  
Touya: I was called here for...?  
  
Jin: You'll be on tomorrow... seems here that this whole episode might be about beating Kuwabara up...  
  
Touya: Alright... but I still have no idea why I'm here... *leaves*  
  
Jin: Tell the rest of the guest to leave...  
  
Kurama: I already did...  
  
Jin: This will take a while...  
  
%$#%#^&%#$@&  
  


* * *

  
Hiei: *drops Kuwabara* hn. Choose one...  
  
Kuwabara: Oogeena (Yukina)  
  
Hiei: HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU SHES A KOORIME!?!?!  
  
$#^$^&($!#%#$%$^&%&^&%$#^$%#^%$#^# more beating him up...  
  
Hiei: And you pronounced her name wrong...  
  
Kuwabara: *really hideous looking*  
  
Hiei: Now, let me ask you once again... who do you choose? Yukina or Botan?  
  
Kuwabara: O-tan (Botan)  
  
Hiei: I WILL NOT TOLERATE WITH A GUY THAT'S CHEATING ON YUKINA!  
  
#@%^$%@$^%$^#$^$#%@$#%#%$^%$^%#$@%^$#&&)$#@$^@!~$#&%^(&@%^*^$^%#$^&(^@%&#&^* &^%^*%^*@&^)*^(@#^$%*&^$&-it goes on...  
  
Kuwabara: @.@ *supremely hideous looking*  
  
Hiei: Answer the question correctly now...  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOO!!! *runs off set*  
  
Shizuru: GO BACK ON THE SET LIKE A MAN! *pushes him back*  
  
Hiei: *cracking knuckles*  
  
%$#@&^%$&^%$(*#^%#$!$#!%$#@^%&^%$*&^%$@%^@$%^$@^%$&^*&^(*&&^#!%#$!@#%&%^&*&^ (*&)(*&^%$&^$&%@%!#$#@$!@$#!@$#!@&%^&  
  


* * *

  
Jin and Kurama: *digging Kuwabara's grave*  
  
Yumiko: *sigh* *pulls Hiei back* You need some time-out...  
  
Hiei: I'm not finish with him yet! LEMME GO!  
  
Yumiko: *sits Hiei in a corner*  
  
Kuwabara: *unconscious*  
  
Shizuru: Oh darn... now who's going to pay his medical bills? *drags Kuwabara away*  
  
Yumiko: I wonder if Botan and/or Yukina heard?  
  
Hiei: Who cares! *folds arms*  
  
Yumiko: WE'RE OFFSTAGE NOW!!! *starts repeatedly kissing Hiei*  
  
Did Yukina or Botan watch the show? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ANIME CONFESSIONS! (DBZ...)  
  
Shishiwakamaru: *locked himself in a bathroom on the highest floor that no one uses*  
  
Fangirls: AHHHH!! SHISHIWAKAMARU!!! *been waiting* COME ON OUT  
  


* * *

  
(1): LETS BREAK DOWN THE DOOR AND STEAL HIS CLOTHES! THEN THE ONES WE DON'T WANT, WE'LL AUCTION THEM ON THE INTERNET  
  


* * *

  
(2): YES! LET'S!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!   
  


* * *

  
Poor Shishiwakamaru... poor Kuwabara... when I put (1) and (2) and so forth on each chapter, they are different from the previous chapter... R&R!!! 


	4. Other Visitors

Chapter 4 You are now entering Anime Confessions chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
Yumiko: Hey, I thought this was ANIME Confessions, not Yu Yu Hakusho Confessions... Why do we have the same guests over repeatedly?!  
  
Shuichi: This is precisely why I decided to create this new list of guests... but Youko Kurama, here, keeps tearing the paper apart. I wonder why... *youko takes over*  
  
Youko Kurama: *nervous laugh* I didn't do anything...  
  
Yumiko: Takes the copied paper. Please welcome our first guest...  
  
Hiei: *takes paper away* Inu-Yasha... from Inu-Yasha...  
  
Youko Kurama: *mumbling to himself*  
  
Yumiko: What was that koibito?  
  
Youko Kurama: Must resist, must resist, must resist...  
  
Kagome: *dragging Inu-Yasha out*  
  
Inu-Yasha: HEY! *struggling*  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *falls face flat on ground* WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!  
  
Kagome: I traveled far to get this guy over onto this show, so are you going to start or not?! *starts shouting at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *decides to glare at Kagome*  
  
Kagome: NOT ME! *points to Inu-Yasha*  
  
Hiei: hn *turns away*  
  
Kagome: HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! I DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING! BEGIN GLARING!  
  
Inu-Yasha: How about we just leave? *Inu-Yasha tried to sneak away*  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
Inu-Yasha: @.@ itai...  
  
Yumiko: eeps... *looks over at Youko Kurama* you okay?  
  
Youko Kurama: I SHALL NOT ALLOW ANY OTHER DEMON, ESPECIALLY HALF BREEDS, TO GO AROUND LOOKING LIKE ME! I MUST GO STEAL THOSE EARS OF HIS!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hey, wait a minute!  
  
Hiei: *glare*  
  
Inu-Yasha: ehm...  
  
Hiei: *glaaaaaaaaare*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sesshy... (like someone would say Mommy)  
  
Hiei *glare* o.O  
  
Inu-Yasha: THAT DAMN KOGA!  
  
Koga: What did you say?! *runs onto set*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, that's right! Damn you Koga, stealing Kagome from me!  
  
Koga: she IS my MATE!  
  
Inu-Yasha: SHES MINE!  
  
Koga: Mine!  
  
Inu-Yasha: MINE!  
  
Later...  
  
Inu-Yasha: MINE!  
  
Koga: MINE!  
  
Kikyo: *walks onto set* Inu-Yasha, do you not care for me? Do you truly like her more?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well, I, uh...  
  
Yumiko: *walks onto set* GO BACK TO YOUR SHOW! THIS ONE IS MINE! *pushes them off* Youko Kurama: *runs over to Inu-Yasha with scissors* I SHALL SNIP YOU EARS OFF!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: AUGH! *covers ears* NOOOO!!!  
  
Youko Kurama: MINE!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: NOOOO!!!  
  
Youko Kurama: I MUST KNOCK HIM UNCONSIOUS! *takes out whistle and blows it* ATTAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!  
  
%$%&^%*#@^&)(*&!$@##!@%$#^%!#$!#@!%$&^(*)((%@$!@#@!#!@#!#%$^$%  
  
Inu-Yasha: NOT FAIR! *draws tetsusaiga* NOW YOU SHALL DIE! *waits* I'M PREPARING FOR THE WIND SCAR! *waits*  
  
Jin: *getting rid of the wind scar*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *waits... waiting... waits... waiting* WHERE THE HELL IS THE WIND SCAR?!  
  
Youko Kurama: I don't know... but if you're not attacking, I WILL!!! *blows whistle* CHAAAAAAAARGE!  
  
Inu-Yasha: RUN! THERES A MANIAC AFTER ME!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *trips* WAT WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
Kagome: Oops, I forgot that you aren't the maniac in this show... your ears confuse me...  
  
Youko Kurama: *lifts up and axe and swings it downward*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *dodging for his ears and life*  
  
Everyone but Inu-Yasha and Youko Kurama: *sitting, watching, and eating popcorn*  
  
Youko Kurama: DIE YOU ME-WANNABE!  
  
Inu-Yasha, I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU!  
  
Youko Kurama: Yeah, right!  
  
Kagome: Uhm...  
  
Inu-Yasha: KAGOME! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! TELL HIM I'M JUST HALF HUMAN AND HALF INU!  
  
Youko Kurama: Oh yeah, I'm a kitsune (fox-demon) and I take the form of a ninge, beat that!  
  
Inu-Yasha: O.O well, I can't so I uh... guess I'll leave now... *runs*  
  
Youko Kurama: *standing there as if he were some champ* *Shuichi takes over again*  
  
Shuichi: WEEEELLLLLLLLL, that was a uh, "kind" experience...  
  
Kagome: HMPH! *storms off*  
  
Shuichi: Our next guest is who?  
  
Touya: *sleeping*  
  
Yumiko: *sleeping*  
  
Hiei: *strangling Kuwabara* Die you bastard. No dumbass can sit 6 feet and 4.0007 inches away from Yukina, at the same time sit 2419621 feet and 7.4523 inches away from their former love Botan. *referring to Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: @.@ itai...  
  
Yusuke: *having a good laugh*  
  
Keiko: *smacks him in the head* That's not nice! Go make Hiei stop!  
  
Yusuke: fine, fine *walks over to Hiei* Keiko says stop...  
  
Hiei: NO ONE INTERFERES WITH ME PROTECTING YUKINA! *starts strangling Yusuke*  
  
Kuwabara: *unconscious*  
  
Yusuke: *turning all kinds of rainbow colors*  
  
Hiei: Die you baka!  
  
Yusuke: itai... Keiko... someone...  
  
Keiko: *cheering for Hiei* YEAH! GO HIEI! TEACH YUSUKE A LESSON OR TWO!  
  
Yumiko: Poor Yusuke... Oh well, we'll all get over it!  
  
Shuichi: *nervous laugh* Isn't this called Anime confessions where people confession instead of have Hiei strangle them to death?  
  
Yumiko: Yeah, lots of confessing is being done... Touya's sleepy, Youko Kurama doesn't want anyone looking like him, Hiei has a great grip!, and Keiko doesn't want Kuwabara getting hurt if Yusuke is laughing, but wants Yusuke to get hurt just to learn a lesson.  
  
Shuichi: Er... I guess it can work that way...  
  
Meanwhile, on the highest floor...  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Heeeeelllllpppp... days... no food! Genkai! Where are you?!  
  
(1): Waka-sama! Come on out!  
  
Genkai: *walks up* idiot girls...  
  
(fangirls): *gasp!* It's Genkai!  
  
Shishiwakamaru: MY GENKAI HAS COME TO SAVE ME!  
  
Genkai: *breaks down door*  
  
Shishiwakamaru: GENKAI! GENKAI, MY DARLING, GENKAI!  
  
Genkai: Get away from me you fool... *walks away leaving him as bait for all the fangirls*  
  
(2): ATTACK! *jumps Shishiwakamaru*  
  
Shishiwakamaru: HEEELLLPPPP! I'M BEING STRIPPED DOWN AND GOING BALD BY THE SECOND! *runs shoving the fangirls to the side* *finds Vegeta* HELP! YA GOTTA HELP ME! *shoves Yamia into Vegeta and runs*  
  
Yamia: VEGETA! *takes a razor* I SHALL AUCTION YOUR HAIR AND CLOTHES ON THE INTERNET!  
  
Vegeta: *nervous laugh, runs*  
  
Shishiwakamaru: I hope I got rid of at least half the fangirls...  
  
(3): NO! OUR FORCE IS WEAKENING! CALL IN THE BACK-UP!  
  
(4): *takes out cellphone and starts calling some number*  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Uh... oh...  
  
(5): QUICK! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!  
  
Shishiwakamaru: FOOD! *runs by snack table, grabs a few snacks to eat and continues running* NO FOOD! 3 DAYS! HELP!!! *runs*  
  
(6): *runs over to snack table* GAAHHHH! HE TOUCHED THIS TABLE CLOTH! *takes table cloth* MINE!  
  
What will happen to Shishiwakamaru? Will Anime Confessions ever be normal again? Or is this it's normal state? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ANIME CONFESSIONS! Got any requests? I'd be glad to fill whatever I can. I just might not be able to fill them all... sorry! 


End file.
